This invention is concerned with fluid turbine apparatus and more particularly with an improved wind-driven turbine for intercepting and utilizing wind flow to generate mechanical energy.
In the last few years, the increase in conventional fuel shortages has sharpened interest in developing alternate means of generating mechanical and electrical energy. Wind currents have been utilized for many years as a source of kinetic energy to drive mechanical apparatus and power generators. One of the major difficulties encountered with such devices is the undesirable variation in the amount, direction and force of such wind currents. Another problem has been the difficulty in converting a high percentage of the intercepted wind current force to useful energy forms. Typical windmill-type devices have not been able to utilize a sufficient amount of the wind force to be economical in many applications. Another related difficulty has been in capturing sufficient wind currents to generate the amount of energy needed.
The present invention utilizes an improved wind turbine apparatus for overcoming the foregoing problems and providing a more efficient and useful system. The turbine apparatus of the present invention includes an intake unit mounted on a framework to intercept a portion of the fluid flow in a fluid stream. A turbine unit including a turbine housing is rotatably mounted on the framework adjacent to the intake unit to rotate in response to the portion of fluid flow intercepted by the intake unit. The turbine unit includes a plurality of passages extending substantially longitudinally along the turbine and bending about the longitudinal axis of the turbine housing. Each of the passages has an inlet at the front face of the turbine housing adjacent to the fluid intake unit and an outlet at the periphery of the turbine housing to emit a fluid jet tangential to the periphery of the turbine housing.
In accordance with another more specific aspect of the present invention, a wind turbine apparatus is provided for intercepting and utilizing wind flow to generate mechanical energy. A rigid framework is used to mount the wind turbine apparatus so as to intercept the wind flow. A turbine unit is rotatably mounted on the framework with its axis being substantially aligned with the direction of wind flow. An air intake unit including a conically-shaped funnel is positioned in front of the turbine unit to direct the wind flow into the turbine. The turbine unit includes a plurality of ducts running substantially longitudinally along the turbine unit and curving about the longitudinal axis. The ducts each have an opening at the front of the turbine unit adjacent to the air intake unit and an outlet near the rear of the turbine unit opposite the intake unit. Each of the ducts is curved about the longitudinal axis of the turbine unit so that the incoming wind flow creates rotational torque forces on the turbine unit about its longitudinal axis. Each of the ducts also has an outlet on the periphery of the turbine unit in a direction disposed at a substantial angle from the longitudinal axis to impart a reactive force resulting in further torque of the turbine unit about its longitudinal axis.
The above-described invention has a number of advantages over previous fluid or wind turbines. A substantially higher portion of the kinetic energy of the fluid is utilized with the structure of the present invention. The emission of fluid jets about the periphery of the turbine provides a substantial additional rotational force to power the turbine. Moreover, curved ducts or passages within the turbine allow the conversion of much of the wind force into a rotational torque force on the turbine. Thus, very little kinetic energy is lost from the fluid or wind forces. The invention also preferably includes a telescoping funnel unit extending outward in front of the air intake unit to capture a substantial additional amount of the wind or fluid in the vicinity of the turbine unit. Moreover, the turbine apparatus is preferably mounted on a tall tower to extend into the stronger wind forces encountered at increased heights and includes a rotational bearing and aerodynamic fin for automatically rotating the turbine apparatus about its vertical axis to maintain the mouth of the air intake unit in the direction of the wind or fluid flow.